


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by pixieface



Category: Mister B. Gone - Clive Barker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieface/pseuds/pixieface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote my happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eat It Too

There were no tears on Quitoon's face as - page by page - he fed the book into the fire, until the spine rested torn and empty between the covers. That, too, he burned, ripping it to tiny pieces. He kept vigil by the fire through the night, letting it cool only when it was clear the volume was ash, stirred by predawn breezes as the sky greyed. When the wind gusted, whirling the leavings into a cloud, Quitoon, smirking, thought the black mass of cinders looked remarkably like scarred, burnt flesh.

"Well, well," he murmured. "There you are, Mister B."


	2. Bonus Crack Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Quitoon might have found, had he opened the book.


End file.
